


Misleading Words

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal Lecter senses that Will Graham craves his company as much Hannibal craves Will, yet where do they stand now that they’ve fallen?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	Misleading Words

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the series has ended. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Words are misleading, Will. You called me by my title when we were reunited, trying to put some distance between us, but the light in your eyes tell a different story, the unshed tears gathering in them you refuse to allow to fall.

You missed me. You missed me as much as I missed you. You craved my company, even if you buried that craving deep down, allowing yourself to be distracted by others, finding a new life with them. Now you draw nourishment from my presence you didn’t realize you needed. 

How long can you go hungry, Will? How long can you distance yourself from your hunger?

I let you go. I let you put some distance between us. I knew you’d come back to me if you knew where to find me. Jack Crawford will not leave you alone, if he has need of you. And you will not leave me alone, if you have need of me. What a strange threesome we are. I thought it would be therapeutic for both Jack and I to eat your brain, yet our dance, our struggle for your loyalty will not end thus. 

I have a feeling you will end things, if one or both of us cannot stop you. I’m curious what you will do, how you will try to end our dance. Only one thing is certain. Too often have I let you go, Will. Not this time. I’m keeping a tight hold on the piece of you that’s mine and using it to draw the rest of you close. 

Will you struggle, fight? Will you come up with some clever scheme to counter me with? Or will you finally surrender?

I’m waiting for you, Will, to see what you’ll do. For one moment, you surrendered. You held onto me, let me hold you. Accepted me completely. 

After that, you tried to kill us both. You’re still loyal to Jack as well as me, even though I’ve dyed you in my colors. Red splashed against the white of your shirt. So exquisite. Blood becomes you, Will. You finally see the beauty in that splattered crimson that I see, but you’re horrified by this revelation. 

Monster is such an overused word, but monsters are real to you. They come to you in your nightmares, they kiss you in your visions. You are the monsters’s darling, their confidant. The one who listens and feels what they feel, even if you offer them up as sacrifices to the god of law and order. 

You’ve already taken life, Will, but you’ve only just begun to savor it. I have so much to teach you if you’ll let me. 

Let me teach you, Will. Let teach you the joy of becoming a monster. Don’t turn away. Come further into the darkness at my side. You’ll always have the light within. Contrary to all the mythology, light and darkness can co-exist. Give me your light and let me share your darkness. This isn’t monstrous, Will. It’s completion. Let me show you the beauty in the darkness the light has blinded you to while I bask in your warmth. 

We could complete each other, Will, if you allowed us to. Let us complete each other. Let me in. You know you want to. Evolve. Grow. Become.  


Transform into what I’ve always dreamed you could be. Let us be what we were always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the words are similar to what Hannibal and Will say in a therapy session in Shiizakana during the second season.


End file.
